The Corrupter
by Eidolon Phantasm
Summary: A wizard class hacker was send into the world of SAO to saved the children of Billionaire Edward AI who was trapped in this Death Game . Using the remaining console that was left untouched by players who didn't manage to login to the game after the Death game was announced . Eidolon and his team sets out to toppled the balance of this world .
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I tried to do a rewrite of Legacy , but it apparently failed . Thus leading to This new story by the name of The Corrupter . I hope you guys enjoy reading it . I apologize for my very bad usage of words , please show me some kind compassion and tolerate my work for the time being as i strive to make a better story .**

"Please I need your help ... " A weeping voice was heard through the doorway as there stood a an old man with tears in his eyes kneeling down in front of someone with more than 10 bodyguards surrounding him . He was the multi billionaire Mr Edward Al . Apparently his children was trapped in the newest VRMMORPG Sword Arts Online who was just release yesterday .

"Why should I risk my life for something like this anyway ? It's not as if I actually did have something to gain from it " Said Eidolon as he sat on the sofa munching a snicker bar .

"I am willing to offer you a 100 Million US Dollar , if you take on this job , and another 150 million when you're capable of getting them out from that god damn game ! " Said Mr Edward

It was a tough choice to make , a sum of 100 Million US Dollars was a once in a lifetime decision . Especially with an extra 150 Million on clearing making it a quarter of a Billion Dollars . As Eidolon sat there thinking...

**5 Minutes...**

**15 Minutes...**

**30 Minutes...**

"Fine , you have a deal , but I have a few condition " was the only words Mr Edward could hear from the lips of Eidolon .

Soon , Eidolon and him teammates was all gathered into a huge room where there were many computers linking together . This was one of Eidolon's request . A super computer , as Eidolon began his work with his teammates on hacking into the system of SAO through the Nerve Gear , and after 12 hours of troubleshooting and bypassing firewalls , they finally broke through SAO server defense , but they were unable to release the players in the game , but just only allowed to edit certain components of the server files while adding in part of theirs .

"How was it ? Are you able to get them out ...? " Said Mr Edward as he look into Eidolon's eyes .  
"I have gather the information from the server's catalog and through the announcement that was made , I am afraid I have to enter the game in order to save your children . You made me a deal to abide by my conditions . This room shall only be granted access to my teammates and them only " said Eidolon as he began putting on the nerve gear that was hijacked by him linking to the super computer .

"You have my words young man , don't disappoint me...". Mr Edward said in a warm soothing tone .

"LINK START"

Eidolon was soon dragged into the world of Sword Arts Online .  
Please Key in Username  
E...I...D...O...L...O...N

UserName Accepted  
Creating avatar  
System Notice : Welcome to the World of Sword Arts Online , your adventure starts now

As Eidolon was soon teleported to the first town , Starting City Eidolon stood there observing his surrounding , before he walked towards a corner and began opening up his menu and observing the functions of the many buttons that was there until a voice was heard in his head

"Eidolon , Eidolon , can you hear me ? Please respond " it was actually one of the program he made which enable conversations from the outside world to be link to the game world , though the voice could only be heard by him alone.

"Yes I can hear you Paw , I have successfully entered the game , send me the data you could gathered so far . " Eidolon speak through the voice in his head . Soon pictures , words , numbers , began appearing into his head , the type of quest that needs to be done , how the game system functions and everything .  
"Paw , install file 1 into the Nerve Gear now " Eidolon commanded . Soon File 1 was installed successfully as Eidolon reopen his menu to find a couple of extra buttons that he made . One of it was Voice Command as Eidolon tap on it . Two additional button pop out

-Enable Voice Command-  
-Disable Voice Command-

Without any word being said , Eidolon tapped on first choice .

Status : Enabled  
List of voice Commands : camouflage , Cheater , Teleport

These were the 1st package that was installed into the nerve gear .  
"Camouflage Enabled " said Eidolon as he soon became invisible with a "C" Icon on the top right hand corner of his screen .

He began heading out to gather information about Mr Edward's children , sneaking around , until a certain someone caught his attention . It was a woman wearing a dark cloak long black sweat pants , with two claws equipped over her knuckle . She seems as if she was running away from somebody as she jump to the top of a building ,Eidolon soon realize there were 2 figure following behind her swiftly , a male and a female , both looking around the age of 14 to 16 the male brandishing a black sword dress in black pants , black shirt with a black cloak at his back while the female. Was holding a white rapier dress in a white skirt , steel chest plate .

Eidolon continue observing what the 3 players was doing , as the couple finally corner the woman with the black cloak .  
"There's no way to run now Argo , we played your game , I believe it's time for you to offer us the information that we needed " as the black swordsman stared at the woman .  
"Not yet Kirito ! I still have an ace up my sleeve ! " As Argo said with a smile on her face .

"Argo , you know there's no escape , please stop it , me and Kirito has been chasing you for hours ! " Said the girl as she brandish her rapier out hoping to leave a threatening image .  
"Asuna , as what I said , I have an ace up my sleeve , if you want the information on the boss of the first floor you have to chase me for it , and obviously , the game has not yet ended " Argo said with a smile on her face as she took out a bottle filled with black liquid .

And before Argo could use it , Kirito kick up a pebble from the ground and shot it towards Argo's hand broking the bottle .

"Your ace is gone Argo ! Game over ! " Kirito say with a smile on his face finally ending this stupid cat and mouse chase as he walked towards Argo together with Asuna only stopping when they heard a voice

"Not if I can help it , would you mind stepping aside from the woman over , I have some business with her" Eidolon said as he deactivated his camouflage and appeared behind Asuna and Kirito back giving them a shock . Both Asuna and Kirito drew out their weapons without hesitation , reason being very simple , because Kirito was confident of his detecting skill , he trained it to the stage that any players in stealth mode would be detected over a 1KM radius . So how was he not able to detect him ? Not knowing that Eidolon was a hacker , he jumped to the conclusion that the person standing in front of him was definitely stronger than both himself and Asuna .

Kirito without a word being said , dash towards Eidolon with his Elucidator held in his hand began releasing a sword skill Vertical square following with a Slant . Sensing the danger , Eidolon activated the 2nd voice command as he mumble the word "cheater Enabled" allowing the system to move his body automatically to adjust and dodge the attack that was launch at him .

Kirito continue making countless attempt of slashes at Eidolon only to have him keep dodging it away , Asuna could see that Kirito was having a hard time dive in to aid as she release her sword skill Linear forming a combo with Kirito while Kirito releasing a Slant following up with a Horizontal square , as the system kicks in ,controlling Eidolon's body. Eidolon began drawing up the twin dagger that was in its sheath . With one dagger parrying Kirito's sword while the other negating Asuna's thrust . Leaving both Asuna and Kirito in shock.

Eidolon has been on the constant defense , because he knew that death in-game would lead to death in real life , he didn't want to kill , he was here only to save the people he was requested to do so .

As the sword fight continues , both party not giving in was soon broke apart when a bottle of black liquid was thrown in creating a black smoke . Disabling all sensor system , not wanting to be a murderer by accident Kirito dash out of the black smoke together with Asuna as Eidolon did the same . All three staring at Argo who was sitting there with a smile on her face .

"Okay boys and girl , that's enough , I surrender I lose .Kirito ,Asuna, stop the fight , and the player over there , please hold your horses , they are my friend and they mean no harm to me , other than you who just said you had business with me " Argo said while staring at Eidolon .

Finally the tension loosen as both party withdraw their weapons with Kirito walking toward Eidolon offering a hand shake and said " I am Kirito , that girl who fought you with me was Asuna , and the one who interrupted our fight was Argo the information Broker , and you are ? "

Eidolon let out a stare before finally decided to shake Kirito's hand as he reply in an icy tone " Eidolon " before receiving a look of approval from the 2 women , Eidolon spoke up " If you're the information broker here , I have something I want to talk to you about , it's urgent " as he stared at Argo .

"Sure thing , but let's grab something to eat , while we talk , Kirito ! We are dropping by your place " Argo shouted and before Kirito could say anything Argo shouted " No complains ! " As Asuna stared and giggled to herself and all 4 of them proceed on towards Kirito's resting lodge at the starting city.

Back at Kirito resting lodge , which has a bathroom , 4 bedroom , 2 sofa , a dining table with 6 chairs and a kitchen . Eidolon walked in with caution , he still can't trust them . Kirito upon entering just straight away collapse on to the sofa , while Argo proceed towards the kitchen with Asuna to prepare some food to be serve to the guest . Eyeing Eidolon , Kirito said with an amuse look on his face " have a sit Eidolon , make yourself at home"

Eidolon took a seat at the sofa opposite of Kirito as a voice rang through his head Eidolon "how's everything coming along , are you able to get hold of my childrens ?" It was the voice of Mr Edward .

"May I use one of your bedroom ?" Eidolon asked Kirito only to received a nod from Kirito before Kirito continue lying his head on the edge of the sofa as Eidolon began walking towards the bedroom closing the door behind him .

"Not yet Mr Edward , things aren't as simple as it looks , the situation here is very tense , and I might need some time to get the information I need about your children " Eidolon said in a soft voice to himself  
"Alright" was the only voice he heard in his head .

"Food is already ! Shouted Asuna as she began bringing lots of food to the table , cooking was Asuna's forte as she was someone who enjoys a good meal . Eidolon open the room door and began walking towards the dining table joining Argo and the rest who was already sitting there waiting in anticipation of the food .

Asuna began serving up food to all the other 3 , as Kirito munch in hunger on the food he was served without any manners only to received to murderous stare from both Argo and Asuna before he started taking it slow on the food . Eidolon gave a suspicious look on to his food as he took up a small chunk of meat trying out the taste as he began taking on the second bite followed up by the third .

"So what was it that you actually wanted to talk to me about Eidolon ?" Argo said while munching on her salad .

Eidolon set his fork and knife on the table as he spoke in a serious tone "I am here looking for 2 players on someone's behalf . He had set a reward of 150 million US Dollar on the players who are capable of clearing the game " Argo , Asuna and Kirito both spit out the food that they were chewing in shock of what they just heard .

Eidolon looked at them as he continued " the reason he made this request was so he wish players could clear the game at a quick pace so his children might be saved . I have been offered 100 million US Dollars by him to entered this game to look for his children and ensuring their safety "

Before Eidolon could finish what he wanted to say , he was cut off by Argo . "So you're saying after the Death game started , knowing you can't logout after you enter SAO without clearing the game , you still choose to play it ? Are you practically out of your fucking mind ?! " Argo shouted , giving a shock to both Kirito and Asuna and turning their head towards Eidolon .

Knowing that he can't reveal his status as a hacker , or else that would stir a lot of unwanted trouble he nodded his head in reply towards Argo's question before he began speaking once again " before you started screaming at me next time Argo , please do allow me to finish what I have to say , I would kindly appreciate it , now back to topic . Since there was 10000 copy of SAO , apparently 500 players didn't had the chance to login because of work ,school and personal reason , so 500 death had been avoided leaving 500 empty console of Nerve Gear available of use , thus giving me the opportunity to login to SAO now as I am to bring this news to all of you . Mr Edward the billionaire has also allowed players who are willing to risk their life to use the 500 console he purchased to entered into SAO . however if anyone has taken up the offer ,I don't know . But currently I am the first one , thus Argo , are you able to help me find his children ? Yes or no ? " Eidolon finish his speech as he turn his eyes on Argo , hoping that he wouldn't be disappointed .

"Yes I can , but you better make sure your wallet could handle it " Argo said with a smile and began munching on the remaining food on her plate . Eidolon and Kirito both realize Asuna had an uneasy look on her face . But couldn't tell what was wrong ...

**Author's Note : That's chapter one of the story . i hope you guys enjoyed reading it . Reviews would be much appreciated . Thank you so much !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note : Here's the 2nd Chapter of The Corrupter . I hope you guys enjoy reading it . Any reviews would be much appreciated as always !**

_Gravenimage : Thank you for the Reviews , I hope you enjoyed yourself reading The Corrupter !_

**Chapter 2 - Mastery**

**"Yes I can , but you better make sure your wallet could handle it " Argo said with a smile and began munching on the remaining food on her plate . Eidolon and Kirito both realize Asuna had an uneasy look on her face . But couldn't tell what was wrong ...**

After the dinner Kirito ,Asuna and Argo all three of them had retreated to their personal room for a rest while Eidolon sat on the sofa speaking through the voice in his head " Mr Edward , I manage to get some leads , whether they are valid will have to wait till tomorrow" but sadly there was no reply .

Couldn't get to sleep , Eidolon decided to leave the resting lounge of Kirito , which happens to be rented from one of the NPC stalls as he head out in the field hoping to catch a breath . As Eidolon was walking through the field , a horde of Wild Boar began charging towards him without noticing anything Eidolon continue his slow walk as one moment he was admiring the scenery before him while the next moment , he was sent to the air by the numerous tackle he received from the horde of Wild Boar

"What the fuck ? " Eidolon shouted in shock after realizing the situation he was in while still in mid-air as he look down to see 6 Wild Boar directly beneath him preparing for their next attack .

Without wasting any second , Eidolon activated his Cheater status as his avatar began drawing out the 2 dagger that was kept in its shed by his side pocket as his body began shifting his center of gravity and with both dagger clasp together landed downwards on to the first Wild Boar piercing through its skull and shattering it into polygons . Eidolon began his next move as his body dash towards the nearest target he could acquired , only to find himself being surrounded from all sides .

Eidolon felt no fear , for he knew with the cheater status he had , otherwise also known as the unlimited system assist which the admin are allowed to used . He was invincible . As all 5 Wild Boar charge towards Eidolon , Eidolon began taking a very low stance as both of his dagger begin glowing and covered with a red aura as Eidolon executed [Whirlwind] a mid level dagger sword Skill . As his body took a 360 degrees turn with his dagger slicing through the head of all 5 Wild Boar landing a critical and fatal blow smashing all of them into polygons .

Eidolon looked at his status to find that he just level up . With 3 status point to distribute , Eidolon knew he has no need for speed , otherwise on the stats to be added known as AGI . He focus all 3 points into strength .

As he continue grinding on Wild Boar and after 2 hours he choose to take a small break . Opening up his menu , he took out a chunk of bread and a bottle of water as he take a bite from it disgusted by the taste , the food Asuna cook was a million times better than this chunk of bread . As he finish up his food and gobbled the water down he check on his level, he was at LEVEL 7, with 18 more skill points to add , he decided to toss.5 of it into AGI and 5 of it into VIT and the remaining 8 into STR making his stats :

Level 7  
HP 600/600  
Str : 12  
Agi : 6  
Vit : 6

Eidolon began check on his loot , there were many unwanted junks and materials ,nothing much actually caught his attention except for the 4 iron daggers he gotten as loot from all these grinding .

Realizing that the durability of his copper dagger was hitting zero . Eidolon began equipping the 2 iron dagger as he move the copper daggers into the delete button removing it from his inventory when he realize there were 3 empty brackets near to his character equipment menu . Remembering the information he gather , they were skill slots where players could equip certain skills to help them in their progress in their game , for starter , he already equipped the skill [Dagger mastery]

Eidolon began browsing through the list of skills he could equip . From one-handed sword mastery , spear , axe , pole arm , rapier , mace , scythe and many more skills he could see , mostly was grey in colour , which means it was unable to be use at the moment.

Eidolon began speaking in his head once again " Paw , can you hear me ? "

"Yes " was the reply he heard before he continue speaking

" install package 2 into the NG ( Nerve Gear) now "

within seconds , Eidolon's menu started blinking and as it close and re-opened itself again, his skill slots increase from 3 to becoming 12 and skill that was grey become white in an instant .

" Now that's more like it " Eidolon said with a grin on his face .

Eidolon began equipping many different types of skill which he think was useful to him . The skills he equipped was dagger , one-handed sword ,two-handed sword , scythe mastery for weapons . Next was detecting , tracking , Night Vision, sprinting and following up with weapon crafting , armor crafting , throwing and lastly martial arts .

Being fully equipped with all 12 skills slot fully occupied , Eidolon felt that he was prepared to face the worst kind of monster that was even in the game . Checking the in-game time 3:00AM Eidolon decided it was time to head back and prepare for the day ahead . He needed a plan on finding Mr Edward's children . But being to tired , he realize it was better to compose a plan when he was more energized . So he began using the skill Sprinting and run towards Kirito's resting lodge .

During the run back, something caught his attention . It was a man with long white hair tied to a pony tail covered in heavy armors clad in white and red , Eidolon couldn't identify his face as he was covered in the darkness of the night , wanting to know how this suspicious person looked like , he activated his Camouflage and approached with caution . Only to see the manly figured disappeared in a moment of a flash .

"What the ? I can't sense his presence , neither Is anything appearing on my radar , the teleportation has not yet been identify nor was it available . We can't logout either , so how was he able to just disappear all of a sudden ?" Eidolon mumbled to himself as he decided to make note on it and asked Argo in the morning as he resume his run back to the lodge .

By the time Eidolon reaches back to his resting place , it was already 4am , when he open the door , he saw Kirito sitting over at the sofa deep in thoughts . Noticing Eidolon presence , Kirito give an acknowledging nod and using his hand to signal Eidolon to take a seat at the sofa opposite of him , with delight Eidolon did so .

"I guess you couldn't get to sleep either...? " Kirito said in a disappointing voice ... As Eidolon give a nod in reply .

" It's a quiet night isn't it ? " while looking through the window , once again only to received a nod in reply from Eidolon .

"you really don't like speaking to me don't you ...? " Kirito said in a depressing tone ...

" I guess it's natural since almost everyone knows that I am a Beta tester and at the moment are being hated by the public for the things they did..."

Eidolon gave a surprise look and recalled the information he had ,beta tester are players who had valuable information on the game and are only players who could care less about the welfare of the other players ...

But in Eidolon eyes , Kirito didn't look like he was such a person , and before Eidolon could speak ...

"Sorry for telling you all these irrelevant stuff , I guess we should get some rest , we got a busy day tomorrow , Good night Eidolon" Kirito stood up from the Sofa and walked towards his room closing his door, Eidolon wanted so much to tell him how he felt , but choose not too... In the end , he was here only for one purpose , to save Mr Edward's children and nothing else .

Eidolon was soon awoken by the aroma of delicious food , as he opened his eyes equipped his clothing and step out to the dining table once again to see Kirito and Argo on the dining table munching on to what look like toasted bread . Kirito keeping his mouth busy with all the food that was displayed on the table while Argo was taking small bite of her food while replying to PMs and Asuna was walking in and out of the kitchen with food in her hand .

"Morning Eidolon ! " Argo said with a big smile on her face only to receive the same nod he gave to Kirito last night as Eidolon took his seat on the dining table and took a piece of toast like food and took a small bite , surprisingly , it taste good , as expect of the Chef of the house .

"Eidolon , I had publish the information you have provided me yesterday , about the rewards and regarding Mr Edward's children . Hopefully , we would get the news we need on his children , while regarding the reward , it seems to have cause an uproar on this matter " Argo said while looking at Eidolon hoping to received a respond from him ...

" How much Col do I need to pay you now for these information which you had help me release to the public ? " Eidolon asked of Argo as he could care less on the uproar caused . It was honestly none of his concern at all .

"well for starters , it would be 5000 Col , but considering my article has been totally sold out , giving me an earning of 20000 Col , I consider it free of charge " Argo let out a huge smile on her face.

suddenly , the sound of plates dropping to the floor could be heard follow up with a short scream as the group rush towards into the kitchen only to see Asuna giving a blank look , as the broken plates and food lying on the floor began shattering into polygons . "you alright Asuna-chan ? you been acting weird since yesterday night "

"I am fine Argo...Just feeling tired . Sorry to got you guys worrying , I guess I would be heading back into my room to get some rest . Please enjoy the food guys " Asuna as she began walking towards her room .

Argo began staring at Kirito "Did you do something again Ki-Bou...? " Kirito gasp and choke "NO ARGO ! WHY WOULD I IN THE FIRST PLACE ?! "

"you're getting really suspicious over here Ki-Bou " As Argo began approaching him only to get cut off by Eidolon .

"Argo , I wanted to ask you another thing as well , Is teleportation magic available ? " Argo and Kirito stared in disbelieve of what Eidolon had ask .

"OBVIOUSLY IT'S NOT YOU DUMBASS ! HAVEN'T YOU READ ON THE REVIEW OF THIS GAME?! IT'S SWORD ART ONLINE , SWORD ONLY! " even the deaf could hear Argo shouting from a distance .

"Calm down Argo-san ! Eidolon must have a reason for asking, don't shout , i could have sworn my ear-drum was gonna burst with you shouting as if you had a microphone on your hand "

"On my way back from my walk yesterday night , I happened to saw someone down the alley near the fountain acting suspicious ,I tried to get a clearer picture of how he looked like as i began slowly approaching him , he was covered in a ray of light and soon he just disappeared . It was definitely not a hiding skill I know because with my detecting skill on , I couldn't even find him at all . "

"Hmmm... Weird , does he have any distinctive features ? " Argo began playing with the whiskers on her face as Kirito began drifting into a world of his own .

"Yes he does , he had long white hair tied up together like a pony tail , and he was dress in heavy armor in colors of red and white , he was a head taller then Kirito as well " Eidolon gave a serious look at both Kirito and Argo

"Well , I would look into it . Give me some time . Maybe we got a Hacker in our midst , what about you Kirito ? Any ideas ? " As both turn their heads towards Kirito

"Well , I do have an idea of who it might be ,and it's pretty obvious as well " Giving a cold stare to both Eidolon and Argo

"Who is it ? " Argo asked with cold sweat dripping down her head , somehow , she had a bad feeling on what Kirito has to say .

"Kayaba Aikihiko" as both Eidolon and Argo stood rooted to the spot .

Eidolon now had a confirmation that the Creator of the game is definitely a player i this game . But how was he able to identify him ? There would be no way he could identify him in such a circumstances .

DING ! System Message Argo wish to add you into her friend list . Accept/Decline

Eidolon gave a look at Argo before deciding it would be best to stay in contact with her , she would be her main source of information as he click on the Accept button.

"Argo, I think it's time we head off to the meeting for the strategy discussion for the battle with the first floor boss . Eidolon would you like to join us ?" getting a nod in reply , Argo proceed to getting Asuna out of her room as all 4 of them heads off to the designated meeting spot [Fountain Square]

On arrival , they soon realize there were quite a number of people gathering . one particular person caught their attention . It was a man who had a bronze armor on his chest, shoulders, arms and shins, with a large longsword on his left waist, and a kite shield on his back. He had long blue hair and blue eyes. His clothes under the armor was also blue. A moment later after Kirito and his group took a seat as well, he began gathering everyone's attention .

"Hello everyone , my name is Diabel , and I would like to considered myself as a [Knight] "

"There is no Job system in this game ! So how would you be able to call yourself a knight ? " someone from the crowd shouted as everyone began laughing .

"Alright enough of the jokes . Getting to the main point , today , Our party members has found the entrance towards the Boss's Room of Floor 1 at the end of the dungeon floor . I have gathered you guys here in order to form an elite team to fight the floor boss and provided hope for the players in this town to let them know , we can beat this game if we work together as a team " just As Diabel was speaking he was soon cut off by a voice .

"HOLD ON A MINUTE" as a guy with brown, spiky hair and a small brown goatee and brown eyes walk towards the central of the [Fountain Square]

"My name is Kibaou , and before we resume this discussion , I believe some of the players here have a need to apologize! "

"Apologize ? You mean the Beta testers don't you? Would you mind explaining yourself on this matter ? " Diabel said with his eyes staring at Kibaou .

"Yes ,I am referring to the Beta Testers ! and they have to apologize for the death of the 2000 Players at hand ! They left us beginners to fend for ourselves . hogging on to all the easy quest , claiming all the area with good spawn rates and because of their selfishness , 2000 players has now died ! "

"Can I have a chance to speak ? " A tall massive and bulky bald man with a brown goatee and brown eyes and two earrings on his left ear stood up and began walking towards the center of the square as he stood in front of Kibaou . Receiving an acknowledge look from the crowd and Diabel .

"My name is Agil , So basically you're saying that the Beta Testers were selfish players who hog on to quest information , and information that could help the beginners to kick start was not shared with them , thus leading them to their death ? "

"YES ! " Kibaou said with an intimidating voice .

Agil began browsing through his inventory as he took out a notebook "This book over here , has information on quest , equipments , lodging , and many things a beginners should needs to know and it was sold at every shop for free "

"Yea what about it ? "

'This NoteBook here , was provided by the Beta Tester that you hated so much of Mr Kibaou , all the information inside here was provided by them and even with all these information here , We still had 2000 death . Instead of pushing the blame to others , shouldn't we tried to learn something from this ? "

With that being said ,and Kibaou left speechless , both of them took a seat as Diabel resume what he has to say .

"This is a guide book which was release today , It holds the information on the first floor boss gather through the beta stage of the game . it's name was [ILLFANG THE KOBOLD LORD] apparently , it is capable of spawning 3 [Ruin Kobold Sentinels] from the start to the moment it's life dropped by a bar "

the strategy meeting soon ended with every team knowing what they had to do . Eidolon was dragged into being a team with Kirito ,Asuna and Argo and as much as he wishes to be alone , he couldn't . As Kirito ,Asuna and Argo heads back to their resting lodge over at the place Kirito rented from the NPC , Eidolon heads off alone to get a walk around the town of Tolbana ...


	3. Chapter 3

_the strategy meeting soon ended with every team knowing what they had to do . Eidolon was dragged into being a team with Kirito ,Asuna and Argo and as much as he wishes to be alone , he couldn't . As Kirito ,Asuna and Argo heads back to their resting lodge over at the place Kirito rented from the NPC , Eidolon heads off alone to get a walk around the town of Tolbana ..._

walking through the streets of Tolbana , he began going through NPC shops one by one , he stopped by a potion shop , bought a 100 healing potion M which recovers 500 HP point , and proceed on to looking through the other shops until he finally arrives on the shop he was looking for . The BlackSmith . He enters the shop and strike up a conversation with the NPC to enabled him access into using the forge .

Using all the materials he had , he crafted out a few equipment , a long sliver claymore , a steel sword , a long black scythe , 50 throwing knife ,  
A red vest , red boots , red gauntlet , red leather pants . Raising his armor and weapon crafting skill by a notch . He soon equipped all his necessary armors and weapons . With 2 iron dagger by his side , his body clad in red . He walked towards the blacksmith once again , to browse through his items for sales and settled down with a black cape as he cast it over his body and walks out of the shop

As he continue walking through the streets of Tolbana , Eidolon realize how quiet the night was . Taking out the guide-book for the floor boss and scanning through it , he wondered if he's even able to take down a floor boss with the cheater status that he had because there were a total of a 100 floors to cleared , and if he can't even killed a single floor boss , his mission would be impossible , and there's only one way to find out , the hard way .

Eidolon began dashing towards the dungeon using his sprinting skill , as each monster he came across was slice into half gaining him some Experience point and after 30 minutes of running , he has finally reach the dungeon entrance as he activate his detecting skill not wanting to take the risk of getting spotted by hidden players as he engage the boss .

As Eidolon walk through the dungeon floor , he began taking mental notes of the image he has seen. , creating a virtual map in his mind . This was something he always does so he would be able to create a perfect escape route and finally he headed towards the boss room .

Standing before this huge gate in front of him , he wonder what monster he would face . The guidebook only has a brief description of its weapon , skill , HP(health point) bar and the units it spawn when each HP bar has been taken of its life .

"Well here we go , Cheater Activate " as Eidolon speak in his head as he began pushing the door that was leading to the boss room . in the beginning it was all dark and gloomy , until flames began to light up on the torch of the surrounding wall . Standing before was a gigantic kobold with a shield on one hand and the axe on the other just like it was stated in the guide-book. And on his head the name [IllFang The Kobold Lord]

He began to un-sheath both of his dagger as he took his stance , within minutes , three ruined kobold sentinels drops from the sky and landed around the boss and began dashing towards Eidolon , his body taken over by the system , began to move on its own , making a dash towards the first kobold sentinel ,using one of his dagger skills [Wrath] his daggers began glowing deep red as he swipe both of it down with such accuracy and intensity that it cuts the kobold sentinel into half shattering it into polygons , realizing both kobold sentinels are coming from his left and right , his body began lowering as he spread his arm out with one hand on the front while the other at the back , as the Kobold Sentinel came nearer , his dagger covered in a glowing red light and his body began taking a 360 degrees spin using the dagger skill [ WhirlWind ] shattering the kobold sentinels as he stood face to face with [Illfang The Kobold Lord]

Without warning , Illfang brough his axe downwards as Eidolon barely avoided it while dodging to the side . Within seconds that he dodge he opened up his menu and switch his weapons into the sliver claymore grasping it with both hand , using it to successfully blocking the axe that came crashing down once again , however taking damage from the impact cause by the clash of weapons reducing his HP to the yellow section .

Being on constant defense from the barrage of attacks that was coming from Illfang , Eidolon realize that he has to do something before his potions are all consume . Noticing the axe coming down from the repeated battle pattern of Illfang , he dodge in the nick of time and avoided the axe as he dash towards it and using it as a support did a double jump with his claymore glowing red hold above his head , making a downward slash , landing a critical hit on Illfang's eyes reducing his life to the last bar .

Illfang began throwing his shield and axe away as he drew out his Talwan , a long curve sword as he swings it down . Noticing it , eidolon uses his claymore to block the incoming blow only to have himself gotten blown away by the impact cause and got slam towards the wall , without giving Eidolon time to rest , Illfang prepared to make another slash , intending to finish the foe who dares to foolishly challenge him only to have horde of throwing knife directed to his face as he flinched and retreated backwards . Taking this chance , Eidolon switch his weapon once again , this time into the black scythe as he leap through the air with grace and laid a deep cut through Illfang's body with the skill [ Fatal ] taking a chunk of his life away leading it into the yellow zone as Illfang tried to counter by swinging his Talwan towards Eidolon but it was futile as Eidolon counterstrike with his own skill [ Pride ] as he raise his scythe and slice through the throat of Illfang vanishing him into polygons .

As the battle ended , Eidolon received a system notification [ Congratulations ] following up with reward panel popping up showing him how much Exp and Col he had earn from the level with an additonal item as reward [NightWalker Cape] looking through the equipment stats , he was impressed with the bonus it provided but realize he has no need of it . Simply because the colour does not fit his image of red , he thus decided to make a note to give it to Kirito as a payment for the lodge he provided for him .

With the 2nd floor being activated , Eidolon wasted no time in heading out into the field to polish on his mastery on the monster there were higher level then the previous floor . After 6 hours of constant grinding and with the additional loads of exp he had gotten from solo-ing Illfang . Eidolon finally hit level 10 , adding up his stats into

Level 10  
HP 800/800  
Str : 13  
Agi : 10  
Vit : 10

He realize that was a skill icon with the dagger forming together to make an "X" a two-handed Sword in the back of the X , while the blade of the scythe appears below it and the one-handed sword appearing in the middle of the X . Being curious , he tapped on it as another window opened up showing

Skill Name : Judge  
Skill description : Judge can only be activated on a player/monster when one of the skills [ Greed ] , [ Wrath ] , [ Envy ] , [ Sloth ] , [ Pride ] , [ Gluttony ] ,[ Lust ] Has been activated on the player/monster before hand .  
1 Skill marked = 2 Multiply by total Damage cause by 1 Skill  
3 skill marked = 3 multiply by total Damage cause by 3 Skills  
5 Skills marked = 4 multiply by total Damage cause by 5 skills  
7 Skills marked = Death

Eidolon couldn't believe in what he just saw , he began browsing through his skill list , but he could only manage to find the skill Wrath and Pride , the other 5 was not yet available . He knew that with this skill , he would truly be invincible , but he too knew that this skill cannot be reveal to players casually .

He decided to take a rest and proceed towards the portal as he teleport back to the 1st floor and sprint towards his usual resting lodge ,by the time he was back , it has already been 0900 in the morning

opening the door only to see Kirito and Argo sitting over at the sofa having a slight discussion over the first floor boss and their tactics on how to handle it . Eidolon walked pass as he gave a nudge to kirito giving him a signal he wanted to speak with him as they both proceed to the corner of the lodge , Eidolon opened up a trade and handed over [ NightWalker Cape] to Kirito and without much words being said walk towards his room closing the door as he closes his eyes for a rest only to be interrupted by a voice in his head

" Eidolon , progress report " Paw speak in an irritated tone  
"Well I manage to clear the first floor boss , but still no news of Mr Edward's children , we can't risk having his children's name revealed , otherwise he would be used an held hostage , I will let you know if I have further things update you about it "

"Understood , please hurry up , Mr Edward ... Is ... Rush...ing ... Get... " The voice got cut off before it manage to complete what it has to say .

"Paw ? Can you hear me ? Paw ? Please reply " but there was no reply , his contact with the reality world has been cut .

Eidolon knew that this would happen , but he didn't expect it to be so soon , the first thing he did was to open up his menu and giving a sigh of relief when all his skill slots remain the way it was , but as for his cheater status , he had no idea , he decided to try it out later on , but feeling the fatigue he decided to get some rest before making decision on what to do next .

"Argo , this is the Nightwalker's cape , a rare drop gotten from defeating illfang the Kobold Lord , I know because I was the one who slay him in the beta server "

"I know Kirito , you seems to have forgotten who I am , but how could Eidolon has it ? The boss raid has yet to even begin , he couldn't have solo it did he ? " as Argo gave a stare towards Kirito with both parties decided that they shall go ahead with the boss raid group to the boss room to confirm their suspicion , recalling that Asuna wasn't her usual self , both decided to leave her alone to get some rest as they walk through the door.

"Alright everyone , infront of this door , lies the boss Illfang The Kobold Lord , when the door opens , everyone charged in " Diabel shouted towards the groups that was behind him , he has taken up the leader position of the boss raid group . As he pushes open the door the team took on their place and charge into the boss room .

Kirito and Argo stood at the back , noticing that the regular pattern of the torches being light up before the boss appears wasn't happening at all but choose to remain silent and observe .

As the raid group took their stand and drew their weapon with Diabel in the front , when the torches begin lighting up again , the boss wasn't there , all they saw was the stairs leading towards the portal granting access to the 2nd Floor causing them to be bewildered except for Kirito and Argo who knew what was happening , their suspicion has been confirmed . Eidolon indeed had slay Illfang the kobold Lord .

A Eidolon continued his rest , he heard a slight knock on his room door . wanting to get some rest , he choose to ignored it , only to have the knock getting louder and louder till he couldn't bear with the noise as he stood up walked towards the door with a piss off look opening it and shouting"WHO IS IT ?! " only to see Asuna standing there in shock by the sudden anger he had shown .

"Oh , It's just you Asuna . what can I do for you ? " Eidolon stared at her with the still piss off look on his face .

"Can we talk ? it's urgent ..." as she mumbled with her head hanging low , Asuna dared not look at Eidolon ,afraid of the anger he would face .

"Fine , Come in , close the door while you're at it and have a seat " Eidolon Walking towards the window with his back facing Asuna

" The child you're looking for , the child of Mr Edward goes by the name Eric , age 17 , I knew him . He was a good friend to me in the real world . As the game started . I met him at the startling city , and when the game was declared to be a death game , he didn't seem to be afraid , instead he took joy in it ..."

Eidolon looking through the window began turning his head and face Asuna " then why didn't you tell me earlier on ? "

With fear in her voice and tears in her eyes " We had a close friend , his name was Chris , Chris was in Love with me , so did Eric . on our way out of the city , Eric took the chance and murdered him ..."

after hearing the explanation from Asuna , Eidolon knew that finding the child of Mr Edward would be a trouble , for PK which stands for Player Killer are outlaws in the game . All the more they would never try to revealed themselves , and Eric son of Mr Edward is a PK .

**Author's Note : That's chapter 3 , sorry for taking so long and yet it was short . Been busy with School Works . I promise to be more active in the coming month . Please continue to show me your support !**


End file.
